Airplanes
by love's a bitch
Summary: She has hit rock bottom, will she be able to get over herself and take the hands held out to her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ok, so I would like to give a little shout out to dustymew who inspired me to write this whole story and yes, it is multi-chapter. No clue how long it will be but I'm hoping to have it all finished up by August! So, give me some constructive criticism. Also! I'm looking for friends for Mitchie so yes, you too could be in this story! Basically I just need a name and a personality as well as a brief appearance description. Thanks all, I hope you like it!**

Fame came at a cost much different from what Mitchie had thought. She wasn't allowed to do anything she wanted anymore, just listen to what your producer says and go along whether you like it or not, but she wanted so badly to be known and this was how she was going to get it. There was no other way.

She had changed since Camp Rock, it had been years since she had talked to anyone she knew from the camp, sure she saw Connect Three at events, but they hadn't tried to talk to her and she had just breezed by them. She missed Shane and his company, but she just didn't know what she thought about that anymore. She didn't know what she thought about anything.

And Caitlyn, the one who had been most loyal wasn't even there anymore. This whole fame thing had just pushed her friend away. She hadn't meant to but she did. Caitlyn had tried to tell her to not do it, not cave to what they wanted but Mitchie was done being in the dark. She was going to show the world that she had talent.

She just wished that those party pictures hadn't gotten leaked. Her mom had seen them and now it was no more fun parties and concerts. Now she was stuck here, in this boring brown building without a hint of color anywhere. She wasn't a drug addict, she drank at parties because that's what people excpected of her and she'd only had sex with one guy. They had used protection and that had been months ago. She wasn't pregnant.

In her mind, she just didn't see anything wrong with herself. She had just been doing what the recod label had wanted her to, and she'd gotten what she wanted out of it so it couldn't hurt to go along with what they wanted, right? Apparently once you got landed in rehab, they didn't want you anymore, so now here she sat stuck in a building full of strangers and people trying to help her get over her 'addiction'. She hated it, they didn't know her or why she had done any of this.

Mitchie didn't think she fit in here, the other people here were the ones with the real problems, there was nothing wrong with her at all. She was determined to prove it, but that hadn't gone as planned and instead had gotten her put on more medicine that was supposed to help her as well as allowed to do less of what she wanted to.

Dully, she sat staring at the blank wall on her side of the room she shared with a crack head. The other girl had plastered her walls with posters and pictures of bands and her friends. Jasmine wasn't close to being cured, but she was the most sane person here. They got along most of the time and had conversations when Mitchie talked. Jasmine got why she had done the things she did, well from what Mitchie had told her. No one knew the whole store but herself and she wasn't going to trust anyone else with it. She refused, it was her personal business and they needed to get the hell out.

Her hair hung limp around her face, she couldn't remember the last time she had even bothered with a shower. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone here. She didn't even leave her room to do anything besides eat. Her laundry hadn't been done in a long time either, but no one had said anything about it so she refused to do any of it.

A bell rang throughout the whole facility letting everyone know that it was time for dinner. Stiffly, Mitchie stood up, joining the shuffling crowds as they headed toward the cafeteria. She hated everything about this place, but the thing she hated most about it was the strict schedule. She missed her old life when she could change her mind and go to do something else at any point in time without getting in trouble.

As usual, she ate alone and then returned to her room, exchanging her jeans for a pair of sweat pants and crawling into bed. Falling into the same false sleep she always did. It was drug induced and she didn't remember dreaming ever, but she never woke up feeling rested. Always like she had gotten only a few hours the night before and was drinking vast amounts of coffee to just stay on her feet.

The next morning though, was different. Her 'hall mom', the woman that volunteered to watch the girls in the hall and be their 'mom' while they were stuck here walked in and over to her bed, waking her up. "Mitchie sweetie, you're going to have visitors this afternoon, let's get you ready ok?" She said gently.

Mitchie had nothing against the woman, but she was coming between Mitchie and sleep which was always a bad idea. She didn't even crack an eye open before rolling back over and trying to fall asleep but that damn woman just wouldn't go away and leave her alone. Finally, Mitchie got the hint. She was required to get up now. Sluggishly she got out of bed and pulled off her sweats and put on jeans, turning to look the older woman defiantly in the eye. "I'm ready." She said coldy, her voice flat and emotionless. It had changed in the three years since Camp Rock, no longer holding a laughing edge or warmth it used to, but that was how the label wanted her to be so it was how she had changed.

"No, Michelle, you need to shower hun." The woman said kindly, pushing her toward the shower. Now Mitchie's usual emotion bared it's ugly face. "No, I don't fucking want to. Whoever it is I don't care about, no one cares about me anyway so why should I bother with how I god damn appear?" She snapped, her cold brown eyes flashing angrily.

The woman sighed as her walkie talkie let out some static before a voice came over it. "Shane Grey is here for Ms. Torres." Mitchie's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to see him." She said flatly. He had just left her after she got signed. They had never officially gone out, but she still missed him horribly and he had stolen her heart. He didn't even know it. She shook her head. "I refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So a huge shout out and my love goes out to the two reviewers I had! Thanks a zillion to mia bella jacob and ..4eva! I love you guys! The contest is still open, I need more people to populate my stories! I am so pumped for all the hits I've gotten on this and my one shot Breathless, so thanks guys. Without you I wouldn't be writing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. So read and review. Disclaimer: All copyright content copyright it's owners. I don't own hollywood records, shane, mitchie, or camp rock D: dream don't always come true.**

Shane didn't know why he had decided to come here. Maybe he still had the feelings for Mitchie that he thought he had buried and forgotten about. Her friend Hillary had told him where he could find her. She had been such a good kid he hated what fame had turned her into. She wasn't Mitchie anymore, now she was just another slut Hollywood had created.

So why did he care so much? He wondered as he sat in the unwelcoming meeting room. He didn't want to think he had feelings for her. They wouldn't have worked out before all of this let alone after all of this stuff. He wanted to help her, she had so many people that cared about her and he didn't want her to let them down. He was going to have a big part in getting her out of this hell hole whether she liked it or not.

After he waited for a little over an hour, she appeared. Her makeup was crazily dark and he never remembered her hair being that black. He almost winced at how.. Changed this new Mitchie was. She wasn't his sweet sixteen year old girl with a dream anymore. Now she was a washed up pop star at only nineteen. It killed him to know someone with so much potential had gotten so wasted like this. He stood to greet her, crossing the room confidently and wrapping her up in a hug just like old times. What wasn't like old times was how she froze before pushing him away.

He tried to hide his hurt, but pasted on a happy smile. It wouldn't do to be sad or angry around her. He was here to help her however she needed it. "Hey Mitch, it's nice to see you again." He said pleasantly, trying to look her in the eyes which she stubbornly kept looking down. Did she not want to see him?

Mitchie didn't want anything to do with Shane. Being with him was bringing raw emotions she had wanted to stay hidden up to the surface. It took all her willpower to keep them from bubbling out. He had just left her for dead after she signed on with Hollywood Records. He didn't want to be associated with a train wreck, he had an image to keep up.

She didn't respond to his pleasantries. She just wanted this all to be over. As far as she knew the press didn't know she was here, so how had he found her? She was going to pummel whoever told him... But in a way it was nice to have him back. Gave her a glimpse of her old life when she had been just Mitchie. Things had been good then, she didn't realize how good she had it until it was all gone. She'd do anything just to get those days back, but her pride kept her from accepting all the hands held out to help her.

"What do you want?" She mumbled, her icy gaze looking into the warm, familiar hazel eyes. Why did he have to come see her while she was like this. She didn't want anyone to ever see her like this. It killed her to be so weak. "I just wanted to see you Mitch, it's been too long." He said gently, hoping she would warm up to him. He felt like he owed this to her. She had been the one to bring him back to the Earth, but he hadn't even tried to do the same for her and now it was too late.

Mitchie tried not to snort, a cruel smile playing at the corners of her lips. This wasn't Mitchie, this was Michelle. International superstar. How Hollywood had trained her to be. She didn't want to be weak and go back to who she used to be, but she longed for it. For the friendly smiles she used to always get, for the easiness in which she got along with anyone. It was just too hard to give in. That's what the new Mitchie had been taught to do.

"No, really, are there hidden cameras somewhere?" She said looking around cruelly. "You never cared when I was getting to this point so get the fuck out of my life. I thought you'd at least have the common decency to help me out after I helped you but I was wrong. So why don't you go back to your perfect little pop star life and forget you even knew me. I'm nothing but a blemish on your record." She hissed, standing straight and looking at him, her face showing no emotion but that of pure loathing. Why did he have to show up and make things even more complicated than they already were?

Shane didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Mitchie to react like this although now that he thought about it, it was how he would have reacted in her position. He felt overwhelmingly ashamed of himself. She was right, he had just left her high and dry, not caring that she was going to crash and burn like he would have had she not stepped in. He would've been in her same place right now if she hadn't stepped in and he had let her down. "I'm sorry." He said softly, looking at her. He truly did care about her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Grey." She snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my room and forget this ever happened and you'll do the same. Are we clear?" She said, her emotions were running high right now. Higher than they had in months. The past months had just been filled with the same emotion. Hatred, this was overly confusing for her system. She couldn't stand it, she just wanted to get back to the one constant in her life since Shane and the old Mitchie had left her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, thanks so much guys! Without everyone reading and reviewing this I wouldn't have three chapters in three days done! Again, I still need people to be parts of the story and I need a love interest for Jason so send me your name, personality, what you look like, and whatever else you want to add! I'd love to thank some certain people by the names of: SoTurnRight, mia bella jacob, late2go, and ..4eva for reviewing! You guys totally make my day brighter even with just simple one liners! So please, enjoy!**

It had been days since the visit from Shane and despite all Mitchie had done to forget about it, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked good, well off. He had come back every day since, but she had been faking sick so she wouldn't have to see him. She wondered what he would say if she did show up though.

She was still too stubborn to cave into the center's activities and shrinks. All she did was sit on her bed like always, but there was a difference in her. A feeling like there was someone really inside of her, not just a cold faced statue sitting on a bed and moving around on occasion.

As usual, her hall mom, Kirsti walked in. "What?" She snapped without her usual vigor. "Mr. Grey is here to see you again." The young woman said smiling at her young charge before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mitchie. She didn't try to touch her, Kirsti knew Mitchie didn't want to be babied, but Shane really did care about her and she just wanted Mitchie to see it. No one should let something like that go. "Sweetie, I really think you should go see Shane again."

Mitchie looked at her, appalled. "Why? He's just here because he feels guilty. He doesn't really care, he never has and he never will." She said, her cold exterior slowly icing her over again. "Well tell him that yourself then, I'm sick of playing messenger for you!" Kirsti snapped, standing up. This wasn't like her, but Mitchie needed a slap in the face.

Mitchie stood up, her cheeks flaming in anger for the first time in months. "I didn't ask you to be my fucking messenger. Just ignore him, he gives up easily!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air angrily. Kirsti just shrugged before walking out of the room to once again deliver the message to Shane that Mitchie wouldn't see him. It killed her to see how devastated he always looked as he walked away, back to his car.

Walking into the waiting room she just shrugged, giving him a what can you do look. He tried to hide his disappointment valiantly, but she saw it underneath his exterior. She chewed on her lip. "Shane wait..." She said jogging to catch up to him. "Tomorrow, her Mom nearly visits but Connie cancelled. Come then and she'll be here." She said giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks." He said, trying to muster a small smile for her. "But today was my last day. I have to leave to visit New Jersey." He said, he'd been putting it off for too long and he knew his Mom missed him and he couldn't just keep pusing her to the back. She didn't deserve that. He waved slightly at her before walking out to his car where he would just like every other day, drive home and sit inside cursing himself.

Even Nate and Jason had noticed a change in him, but he hadn't told htem why yet. He didn't think Mitchie wanted anyone to know. They hadn't even given the press a story, just let them think she disappeared off the face of the Earth. Shane sighed, starting his car. He didn't want to let her go, but maybe he'd just have to. Maybe she'd get better that way. He'd check in when he got home and if she had improved he'd stop showing up and wouldn't even think about her again, but if she was worse he swore he wouldn't leave until the old Mitchie was back. She was still there somehwere underneath it all just like the old Shane had been. He just didn't know how to help her. She had helped him so easily, things like that just worked for her, but Shane wasn't used to caring for anyone like this. He was lost.

Mitchie sighed, leaning up against her headboard, her hand brushed against the small corner of her song book that stuck out from where she had shoved it between the matresses. She had tried to forget about it, but know that Shane was back, she couldn't. He had been the inspiration for most of the songs in it. She pulled her arm back up, studying the paleness of her skin and the dark contrast of the black nail polish she always wore against it. The old Mitchie wouldn't have worn this.

She sighed, closing her eyes, her hands tugging at her hair in frustration. She didn't want to cave, but a small part of her spoke up saying she needed to, that these people were going to help her get to who she wanted to be. They weren't here to hurt her. Mitchie just couldn't bring herself to let go of her pride and let them help her. She knew one thing though, the second she got out of here she was breaking her contract, no matter what.

Her eyelids danced with different memories both of happy times and more recent times. Her Mom's pained face every time she came to visit, the hurt she had seen deep in Shane's hazel eyes and those same eyes dancing with laughter in their first canoe ride on the lake. Caitlyn... The one girl who had stuck by her even though she lied. She had taken her for a given and it had been forever since they had last talked. She missed Caity. Caity, and Nate the ever serious one, Jason and his naieveity, she missed them all. They had all been so good to her and she had treated them like dirt.

A lone tear made it's way down her cheek, the first she had let fall since Tess had ratted her out at Camp. She didn't bother to wipe it away, instead staring blankly ahead of herself. The feeling of feeling something was amazing. She had missed it, being numb constantly had been the worst of it all. She didn't know why she had caved to the label when she could've found someone who would make her just as famous without putting her through all of that. She felt so stupid. She yanked the stupid designer necklace she had gotten from them from around her neck and threw it at the wall, the loud thunk it made satisfying her.

She was going to get out of here and she was going to be ok. Life would be perfect and she would make amends with anyone she had treated like dirt. Mitchie Torres didn't cave in that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Whoop! You guys I've had over 300 hits on this story. That just makes me incredibly happy; knowing people care about this and read it! This is my longest chapter yet, 1,247 words yay! I'd love to thank all my reviewers again so here goes! Thank you to late2go, SoTurnRight, ..4eva, mia bella jacob. Reviewers are my muse so more reviews = faster updates!**

Weeks passed and she no longer heard about Shane visiting. She missed it as much as she didn't want to admit it, but she had loved having someone always there for her, wanting to see her and caring enough to come every day whether she would come visit or not.

She had begun to socialise with the other people, going to the group sessions and had talked to one of the shrinks even thoguh she still hadn't opened up, it was at least an improvment. Mitchie noticed her parents no longer looked so... pained, when they came to visit her. Sure she wasn't back to laughing and being warm and fuzzy, but improvements were improvements right?

Mitchie sat on her bed, the t-shirt of Shane's that she had stolen when they were friends on underneath her sweatshirt. She hadn't worn it since she took it and even though it had been shoved in the back of her drawer for so long it still smelled like him and comforted her, just like he always had.

She refused to cave and call him during her alotted time with the phone, but she longed to. Her fingers would absently brush over the familiar buttons to dial his cell phone, but every time she would freeze and then hang the phone back up. She just wanted to tell him how much better she was and that she missed him, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Her nails were painted a vivid pink, compliments of Jasmine whom she had been getting along with better and better every day. Jasmine didn't ask anything of Mitchie, she was a fresh of breath air from everything else. They just simply sat and mouthed off about the world. Nothing mattered besides who was hot and who wasn't. It was nice to have a girl to talk to again, she had forgotten how nice it was.

Kirsti walked in and Mitchie jumped, quickly closing her lyric book. She had been looking for it for the first time in a long time, longing for her guitar so she could play the songs she wrote again. She hadn't actually performed a song she wrote and liked in years. Hollywood hadn't wanted the lyrics Mitchie wrote for her image. They wanted catchy clubbing tunes with a bubblegum voice and dirty lyrics. She'd hated every moment of it, but she stayed in it for the fans and to prove that she could be famous for more than 15 minutes.

"Mitch, there's a Nathaniel Costello on the phone for you." She said smiling. Mitchie had changed and Kirsti knew it was because of Shane, even if Mitchie wouldn't admit it. She was happy to see the young girl happier again. The happiest she'd been since she got here. Sure, no one wanted to be in rehab, but happiness was a step towards getting out.

Nate! Nate was on the phone! Mitchie jumped up from her bed, happy that her friend was calling. She and Shane had been close, but there had always been something off between them, a tension she couldn't name, but Nate had filled the role of brother she never had. He was there for her whenever she needed it and was ready to pummel any guy who broke her heart. He had been the last to let go of her, but she had never really believe he had just left her for dead like Shane had. She couldn't and he didn't. She had known it.

Mitchie bounded down the hall toward the phones, getting weird looks from almost everyone she passed. There were few people happy here and those had either been here for a long time or were close to getting out. Generally a combination of both. Mitchie knew she wasn't close to getting out, but she may as well make this an experience to remember.

"Hello?" She said slightly breathless into the receiver and a light chuckle greeted her before Nate's warm voice came over the phone. "Hey Mitch. What do they have you doing, running a marathon?" He asked teasing her. "I just wanted to check in on you, it's been so long and I'm so sorry Mitch. I couldn't hold on any longer, it was just getting to choosing you or my family and I had to choose them.." He trailed off, babbling like he always did when he was emotional.

Mitchie chewed on her lip for a moment, she hadn't been expecting that at all. It hurt to know that he hadn't chosen her, but she got it. She understood why he had done what he did. "It's fine Nate. I promise." She said, her voice still warming up from what it had previously been. It wasn't back to normal but it was an improvement.

"And babe, don't cut us out again. I don't know if anyone could handle you being so close and leaving again." He said, his smile evident in his voice. Mitchie took a deep breath, "I-I, I won't Nate." She said softly, hoping it wouldn't be an empty promise. "Thank you." He said and then a small automated voice chimed in her ear, telling her she only had a minute left. "Nate I've gotta go, give everyone my love. I'm going to get out of here soon ok?" She said, her voice getting choked up. "But wait Sha-" And then the phone cut off.

She hung it up, now more confused than ever. What had been about to say about Shane? She ran a hand through her curls and walked back to her room where she knew Jasmine would be, waiting for all the details of the phonecall.

Mitchine walked into the room, blowing off Jasmine and sitting on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Thinking it all over, why had Nate called? What did he want to tell her about Shane? Why had he even brought up Shane? She bit down on her lip and stared at her blank wall, her face trying to show all her emotions at once.

Shane stared at the phone as it went dead, he had been so close to being able to talk to Mitchie. He was happy she was getting better, and she had just come within his grasp but once again she escaped. Nate patted his shoulder consolingly. "At least we know she's doing alright man." He said shooting a small smile at his friend.

Nate loved Mitchie like a sister and only wanted her to be happy.. Have a good life with someone who loved her and it drove him near crazy that she couldn't see she needed Shane.

He had known Shane for a long time, but no one had ever affected Shane like Mitchie had. Without Mitchie in his life, Shane had been miserable, but both Shane and Mitch were too stubborn for their own good. He had just stepped back, let fate take it's course and hoping he knew the outcome. "You coming Shane?" Nate asked, looking back through the door and at his friend. "Yea.. I'll be right there." Shane said, distracted. He just wished he had had two more seconds and been able to tell Mitchie that he was happy she was doing better and that... that he. Shane was ripped out of his thoughts as the cameraman gave the 30 seconds call.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Come on guys! I still need more people to be in the story, I'm at a loss and it's much more fun when you're like oh hey, I'm in the story! I would love to thank all of you readers, even if you didn't review, for reading my story. This is the most hits I've ever gotten and it means the world to me! I would also love to give my reviewers a shout out, they're my muse so more reviews = more chapters in quick succession! Sorry this one took so long, I was in DC, but I'm off task. Thank you a zillion and twelve to: ..4eva, late2go, and mia bella jacob. So this AN kind of became a novel, onto the chapter!**

Angrily, Mitchie stormed out of the small room containing her shrink. She was sick of being told to go back to music, that music would help her heal. No, it wouldn't help her heal. It was what had gotten her stuck here in the first place. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to acutally believe the label when they told her this was the only way to get famous. She should've gone with Connect Three when she had the chance. She never would've gotten stuck here.

Ever since Nate had called her last week, she'd been using up every moment on the phone she got. Calling people, apologizing and reconnecting with old friends. It killed her how wary they were when she called and made her wonder, Was I really that bad?

The press had calld her "The old Shane Grey on Steroids." But weren't they just over exaggerating like they did everything else? A small voice in the back of her head told her no, they weren't. She really had been that bad.

Jasmine, noticing her friend's distress walked over and gathered Mitchie in her arms, lowering them both to the bed. Mitchie had never cried about any of this, miraculous really. Jasmine herself had spent days in tears when she had first gotten here and sometimes all of this got to be too much and she'd find herself sitting in the bathroom, once again in tears.

Mitchie was so thankful for Jasmine. The other girl never asked questions, just gave her a hug until she had calme down again. Most of the time that was just what she needed. She wanted to cry and just pour everything out, but her pride stopped her every time even though she knew deep down, almost everyone here had been in the same situation. They would understand, she just couldn't bring herself to breaking down the walls she had spent so long building up.

A timid knock on the door made both girls jump. Jasmine got up and walked over to it, opening the door cautiously. It was rare that a person knocked on the door and both girls worried whenever that happened. It didn't usually mean good news. But, Jasmine's smile grew as the door revealed a man, unfamiliar to Mitchie but one Jasmine knew all too well.

Carefully, Mitchie made her way behind the happy couple and out to the small area of grass in the courtyard. She wished she had a boyfriend to visit her like that and love her unconditionally. She'd never been able to feel that, all she'd ever gotten were quick one night of feeling sky high and then pretending like nothing had ever happened. She hated it, but it had made her famous just like she'd always wanted. She would do anything to go back in time change herself. At that price, fame wasn't worth it.

Laying back, she looked up at the cloudy sky. It was serene, there was no one else out here, just Mitchie and the sky. The clouds made the world seem smaller, easier to handle. Like she could take on all her problems because they weren't as big as they seemed.

But they were, they really really were. Almost every day she felt the dull ache for a smoke, but she couldn't get one. She had to stay clean, she was going to prove the marijuana didn't have a hold over her. That she was more powerful than the drug.

Suddenly, an airplane jetted across her view. Mitchie wished she was free to go somewhere like those people were, free to be who she wanted and do whatever. Once she got out of here she was going to leave and never look back. Head somewhere small, like Iowa or the Dakotas and get out of the radar. Start over with a fresh life and all. A fresh life with friends and family and the picture perfect everything.

Why couldn't she just be perfect? Like the life she had advertised as her own fell apart at the seams. Why couldn't she be beautiful with a boyfriend who loved her and a happy family? Why couldn't it be her, instead of being stuck here, out making someone's life better?

Tears she had fought for so long built up in her eyes, but she held on, refusing to let them fall. A shadow fell over her and she looked up seeing the friendly face of Nate, clouded with worry. She sat up as he sat down next to her and without even asking, he wrapped her in a tight hug. He knew when she was upset and that she just needed someone to hold her and listen and nothing more.

Finally, the flood gates were opened and tears poured down her face as her hands clutched at his shirt, her face buried in his shoulder as sobs racked through her body. She didn't even try to talk, words could come later she just had to get all of this off her chest. It had been such a huge weight always there and now she was letting it go.

"Shh..." He said gently, rubbing her back soothingly. He had never seen her so worked up over anything, but he knew why Kirsti, if that was her name, had sent him back instead of Shane. They were taking good care of her here and maybe, just maybe she could be out soon and under the watchful care of himself, Shane, and her parents. He hated what she had become, but he was getting his Mitchie back and that was what mattered.

Shane watched from the window, his expression one of hurt as he watched Nate hold Mitchie while she cried. He wanted to storm in and yell at his friend 'She's mine!', but he couldn't. He was just forced to sit there in pained silence and watch as the girl he loved held onto someone else for dear life. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the scene, hitting the wall with the palm of his hand forcefully.

Sinking back into a chair, he buried his face in his hands wondering, why couldn't she see how much he loved her and wanted her? Why couldn't she see it, glaringly obvious in everything he did? He sighed, he would stick around and be there for her now matter what, happy if she was happy even if it was with someone besides him. It killed him, but he would do it.

Standing, he walked out of the room. He couldn't be there anymore. Everything was just pressing down on him from all directions and it was too much. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he hunched his shoulders against the wind and made his way down the sidewalk, not knowing where the hell he was going. He just had to get away.

Finally, Mitchie had calmed herself down and wiped her eyes, the redness already beginning to recede as Nate helped her up. She could do it, she could see him now and she knew he was here. She just felt it. As they walked up to the waiting room in comfortable silence a smile grew on her lips. She wanted to see Shane again, apologize for how horrible she had been to him and thank him for being there for her now even if he wasn't always there when she needed him.

The smile fell off her face as they reached the waiting room and he was no where in sight. "Shane?" She said softly, brokenly, but he wasn't there. She sighed, sitting down to talk to Nate even though her heart wasn't in it any more. Where was this coming from?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry it's been forever and a day since I last updated Airplanes, but I have a good excuse haha. I was out of town that whole time and well, no computer and no time to write, but I'm back now and I hope you guys all love this chapter. It's happy for once! Anyway, I would love to give a huge shout out to those lovely people that reviewed for the last chapter: runswithvampires77, SoTurnRight, late2go, mia bella jacob, ..4eva, CatchTheRainbow. Without you guys, I really wouldn't have been motivated to write another chapter so please, please, please, read and review. It doesn't have to be all happy go lucky either, constructive criticism is loved. I know it's not perfect, so give me a heads up at what I can fix nicely of course though, Flamers will be eaten by my t-rex teddy! Anywho, on with the story!**

Black hair limp and bags etched deep under her eyes, Mitchie looked around her, surveying all the boxes. Tonight was her last night here and she'd been packing since late last night, only stopping to eat. She just wanted to get out of her and put this behind her. After debating for a long, long time, she had decided to not return to music. Why should she go back to the very same people that put her here and in her worst days of her life? Music didn't hold it's wonder anymore. She didn't feel amazed when she wrote a song now. She felt nothing. She hated them for that, for taking away the one thing that had set her apart. Covering her mouth, she muffled a yawn and stretched her hands up above her head, scratching her head before standing up and shuffling the two feet to the bed before promptly collapsing onto it. Her eyes closed gently and a deep sleep overcame her.

Groggily Mitchie sat up. It felt like only minutes since she had fallen asleep, but a glance at her clock told her otherwise. She turned off her alarm before unplugging it from the wall, it was the last thing to be packed and now she really felt it. She was leaving and she'd never have to come back again. This was it. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She could do this, they were happy for her that she was leaving and if she really, really needed their words, they would just all be a phone call away.

Goodbyes passed quickly and were fairly painless. As Nate's car pulled away, she sunk back in her seat, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she just wanted to go home and sleep. Well, 'home' was really Nate's apartment. Both her parents and his had agreed it would be best for them to live together that way Nate wouldn't be alone and Mitchie would have someone to keep an eye on her. Her parents still constantly worried that now that she was out of rehab she would just collapse and go back to her old ways, but she wasn't going to. She refused. She would show them that she really had changed, that she wasn't the old Hollywood version of Mitchie.

Everything was finally lugged upstairs. Mitchie knew she needed to sleep, but she couldn't. She was free of everything, she just wanted to fly. Jumping as a pair of arms circled her waist from behind, she turned around and buried her face in Nate's chest. "I thought you had gone to bed." She murmured. She was amazed at how beautfiul the same view she had been looking over for years since Nate had gotten his apartment looked now that her life was better. There was nothing that could stop her now. She could totally start over, go to college and fly under the radar now. Nate smiled down at Mitchie. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?" He said. "But to answer your question, I did, but I was coming out for my routine 11:03 snack." His voice had a laughing edge, but Mitchie knew he was dead serious. He really did have a snack every day at 11:03. She remembered.

It killed her inside to see how much of a blind eye she had turned to her friends and family both. She hadn't cared about anyone besides herself. She had become everything she'd said she never would become and she hated herself for it, but here she was. On her way to recovery and she was going to make it. She was determined to. Running a hand through her hair, she yawned and shook her head no. She just wanted to be alone right now and mull things over. Get back in touch with herself now that she wasn't in a perfect enviroment. "Okay, well sweet dreams then Mitch." Nate couldn't help but wish she would stay and eat with him, but if she didn't want to, she didn't have to and he knew she needed her sleep. A small, beautfiul smile was shot his way before she darted off to her room. A tiny sigh escaped his lips. It hurt him to know that she still wasn't that perfect Mitchie he had known and she probably never would be. It had frustrated him to watch her just throw all the amazing things she had away, but he was Nate. The good guy. He couldn't step up and yell at her for this even if it was what she needed. Angrily he kicked at the coffee table, wincing as his toe collided with the metal. He hobbled over to the table where a piece of pizza was sitting for him.

Sitting here brought back so many memories of before Mitchie got famous. Shane and Mitchie acting all couple-y and getting teased, Mitchie and Nate sitting and laughing at the antics of Shane and Jason, Mitchie telling Nate she got the record deal. But the memories were bittersweet, laced with memories of sadness. Nate finding out how much of a trainwreck Mitchie had become, that empty spot that had killed them all after Shane and Mitchie had broken up. All of it, but still, he let himself remember. It kept him connected to who he wanted to be still.

Finishing his pizza, he walked back to his room pausing and listening outside of Mitchie's room. He heard the muffled sound of sobs and his heart felt like it was being ripped in two, but he knew she didn't want to talk or anyone to see her like this. Mitchie liked to pretend she was strong and that everything was peachy even while her life just sunk down the drain. It was annoying, but you couldn't help but be drawn to it and wonder, how does she do that? How does she always find the brightside in everything no matter how horrible? Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and forced himself to finish the walk back to his room.

Falling onto his soft mattress, Nate closed his eyes. Sleep was always a few minutes off, but it would come soon enough. He couldn't help but feel better knowing that Mitchie was right here where he could keep an eye on her. She wasn't perfect yet, but he knew she was getting better and she was already so much better compared to the first time he had visited her. There was still a long way to go, but they would just take baby steps and make it. Everyone was right there to help her every step of the way where she to ever need it.

As sleep overcame the young man, he felt a small dip on the otherside of the bed before a warm body curling up to him, a damp face pressed into his shoulder. He couldn't fight the sleep anymore and just continued to fall into a world of make believe, arms wrapped around the small figure, holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry Nate." She choked out before the sandman finally caught up to her and sent her off into an uncomfortable sleep, curled up with her guardian angel's arms tight around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Okay guys, sorry for another big wait between chapters! But this one is totally worth it haha, I think you'll all like it a lot. And it's kind of an early birthday gift from me to you. My birthday's Wednesday, so yay! Haha, um yea. I'd love to give shout outs to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, I owe them! So thank you to; mia bella jacob, rachel, SoTurnRight, ..4eva, runswithvampires77, and late2go. By reviewing you guys make this story possible. However, I am winding down, only two or three chapters left in the whole story! But I'm starting to think of new ideas, so be on the look out! And um yea... R&R and make my birthday amazing!**

Mitche had yet to leave the house. Every time Nate so much as casually brought it up, she'd panic. She didn't want to have to go out there and face the paparazzi and fans. They would want to know when she would be picking up music again or if she'd sign an autograph. It killed her to know that she wasn't going to go to back to music, but at this point in time she just couldn't bring herself to. It was the thing that had broken her. She knew what it was like to love something so much you'd think it would never turn on you, but it would. Shane had and now so had music. Her guitar sat, ignored, in the corner of her bedroom. She rarely slept in there, it was too overwhelming sleeping by herself.

Rolling over, she gently picked up the note on the bedside table. It was from Nate, telling her he would be out all day, what there was to eat, where he'd be, the usual thing. Nate always made sure she knew what was going on even if she wasn't out there with him. It was almost like they were dating, but things between the two were strictly friendship. He didn't get what was going on in her head and he didn't try to. He was the first to try that approach and she appreciated it. She just couldn't stand having people constantly trying to pry into her head. If she wanted them to know, she would tell them. It was that simple.

Sitting up, Mitchie ran a hand through her messy curls. Mascara streaks were still stuck on her cheeks from the day she'd left rehab. It was the last time she'd put an effort into her appearance. Now she just leaned over the sink and had Nate wash her hair after he'd beg. She didn't have any urge to do anything. No one was going to see her to judge her, so she just didn't care. She simply pulled it back into a messy bun and pushed herself out of bed. She gingerly picked her feet up, the tile floors cold against her warm skin. She quickly made it across his floors and out into the main part of the apartment. Shuffling into the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes and poured herself a mug of coffee before hopping up on the counter in the middle of the room. She crossed her legs under her and began to sip the warm beverage, staring at the analog clock on the wall distantly.

The front door slammed and Mitchie jumped, barely missing sloshing the hot liquid over the top of the cup and onto herself. Nate wasn't supposed to be home right now, so who was at the door? Her question was quickly answered when a decidedly non-Nate voice cussed. Instantly she clammed up. Gone was the hurt, moping Mitchie. Now it was time for the cold hearted bitch to come back out. He should know that she doesn't want to see, that she'd rather not even have to acknowledge him.

"Why are you here?" She snapped at him, wincing inwardly at her tone. She felt so bad, he looked apologetic, but she couldn't just all of the sudden forgive him. He had put her through hell and then some. "Er, I was just coming to see if Nate was home." Shane said, lying through his teeth. Mitchie raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe that one bit. She knew they were in the studio today and that Nate said he probably wouldn't be home for lunch. "Don't lie to me anymore. Just cut the BS and get to your point." She said, her tough facade cracking as her voice showed her vulnerability. Her eyes dropped to her hands clasped around the warm mug.

"Lilah..." He said softly, his voice showing his hurt. He'd been the only to ever call her by her middle name. He had said that he wanted to be different from other people so that she would always know it was him no matter what. She held up her hand. She knew what was coming next, he'd come to her with open arms and expect a hug and for everything to be all hunky dory, but they weren't. It would take a lot more than this to earn her forgiveness. She didn't want to forgive him, but she knew she would have to eventually. Nate wouldn't be happy unless they were at least on speaking terms. She knew how much it meant to him that they get along and Mitchie felt like she owed it to him. He'd been the best friend a girl could ask for.

She shook her head and set the mug down before sliding off the counter. Jabbing a finger into his chest, she stood on her toes. "I waited for you every day. You just left me, no warning. Give me a reason why I should just forgive you." She spat before stepping back. "So why don't you and your flavor of the day take off to your little lunch and just leave me the hell alone." She said pushing him towards the door. She didn't want to do this to him, but her heart ached just seeing him. She couldn't put herself through all of that hurt again, she just couldn't. She needed to protect herself. Boys like him would always be hurting her and she needed to learn to stop giving them her heart so freely. There wasn't much of it left to break.

Shane walked out of the door, numbed. Nate had been going on and on about how much Mitchie had changed for the better. Yeah right, she was the same cold hearted bitch Hollywood had made her. Why didn't she see he knew he was in the wrong and that it had taken all of his courage to get over here for her to cut him down. He'd sat outside for days now, debating whether or not he should go up and try to talk to her. Then she just cut him down. In the back of his head though, a voice told him that this was his problem. He kept blaming it all on Mitchie. He should be the bigger person and go try harder and not let her get to him. Get what he needed to off of his chest, just so that he could rest easy knowing he had done everything he could.

He shook his head slightly, running a hand down his face before walking wearily down the hall toward the elevator. Not today. He couldn't take any more rejection from her.

After closing the door, Mitchie stumbled around the corner, leaning against the wall as she slid down it, pulling her knees to her chest before letting the tears come, her shoulders shaking with the force of her pain. Her heart felt like it was being ripped in half all over again. Why couldn't he see that she was just testing him. Seeing how much he really cared about her. Hugging her knees close, Mitchie let the tears keep on coming.

Hours later, that was exactly how Nate found her. Gathering her up in his arms, he hugged her close and walked back to his bedroom. "Let's get you cleaned up princess." He murmured softly, sitting her on the edge of the sink in his bathroom. Wiping off the old makeup and tears gently with a wash cloth, he pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead before stroking her hair back. "It's all going to be okay." He said softly before picking her up again and carrying her to the bed. Tucking her in, he brushed the hair off her forehead and leaned down to kiss her again. She buried her face in the blankets and Nate knew she wanted to be alone, so he walked out into the kitchen. More tense than ever. He couldn't believe Shane had been so stupid and self-centered as to come here and do that to her. It was totally uncalled for. Shane didn't know what was going on with her right now. He didn't listen when Nate had told him the last thing she needed right now was a visit from him. Nate was livid. No one could hurt Mitchie like that and get away with it, not even his brother. Tomorrow, though. It could wait. For now, he had to take care of his princess.


End file.
